Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to flash memory encoding/decoding, and, more particularly, to arithmetic coding used therewith.
Discussion of Related Art
Currently, memory devices such as memory cards, USB ports, and the like, have been getting smaller and cheaper to produce. NAND flash technology is a technology that helps make portable memory devices operate effectively. NAND flash technology uses floating-gate transistors connected in a way that resembles a NAND gate.
Such NAND flash memories can utilize arithmetic coding and corresponding encoders (algorithms which compress an input sequence) and decoders (algorithms which decompress an encoded output sequence) to implement the arithmetic coding. A need exists to improve the speed of such encoders/decoders and reduce the amount of time needed for a single iteration, which is particularly useful for all NAND flash memory devices.